To Be Us
by Mihoia
Summary: Everyone has different lives, and everyone has a different story. But are people like us? Do they know us? Or maybe even care deeply about us? Dedicated to my friends on RO.
1. Babysmith

****

Mii - Ok I do not own Ragnarok Online it belongs to Gravity Corp. but these characters belong to me and my friends. This story is dedicated to you guys. XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Babysmith**

I couldn't help but jump around. I had just gone from a Merchant to a Blacksmith. I had thought that it would take me a long time to get enough experience to change my job, but it really didn't. I guess that's because I had friends.

One was a Crusader, and he was like me, somewhat annoying but very fun to be around, unless he was being serious. And the others were two priests who found us in the second level of Payon Dungeon. They were both a bit mature but we eventually got them to act a bit like us, annoying and aloof. They actually had a sense of humour when you get to know them well enough. And by well enough, I mean YEARS.

Now I'm really close to going to Valhalla, and getting more powers. But my friends, they've already been there. Now I'm the only one left in the party who hasn't been there. Maybe I should just give up and leave. But every time I try, they keep me there saying that they wouldn't abandon me during this time. Maybe it's for the best that I stay. These friends are one of the lights that shine my way, forever and endlessly.

* * *

**Mii- Ok everyone that was my first story on here and I hope its somewhat ok. I need your reviews to know if I'm doing ok or if it needs a bit more work. Till later everyone.**


	2. Pumpkin Patch

**Mii~ heys everyone. I'm baaack from sleeping my summer away, well actually my summer is still on but I'm just not sleeping….yet.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pumpkin Patch

Pumpkin Patch. I had always hated that name. A friend thought that it would be smart to call me that in public, let's just say it wasn't. Every time she would say it, people would turn away and laugh silently to themselves. It humiliated me, and she didn't seem to have a care in the world. I mean just because I'm mostly dressed in orange and black did not make me a pumpkin. I just really liked those colours. And that's all, nothing more.

There she was just sitting on the bench waiting for my friends and myself to meet up with her. She turned our way and called out several different nicknames (as she likes to call them, I call them embarrassment). At least I wasn't alone when it came to her ridiculous names, my friends were in the same boat. When I kinda think about it I feel somehow a it special that she gave us nicknames. She never does that unless it's for trusted friends, inanimate objects, animals, or whatever she feels like naming.

My friends just kind of stared at me with that blank look in their eyes. They were probably thinking why she gave us those 'pet names' full of love, and how did she come up with them. Sure they laughed at my name, but it could be worse. My nickname could have very well been something like Brat, or Little Boy. But when I hear the names she made, well let's just say I feel a lot better.

* * *

**Mii~ lol ok this was pretty good by my standards (yes that might mean my standards are nonexistent) and if you're reading this pumpkin patch don't worry, I'm doing this for EVERYONE. =D**


	3. Pact of the Heart

**Mii- Hey me again. Ok another chapie up for this story, but it was rather sad. I think. Anyway, still more chapies to come, maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pact of the Heart

An ordinary day, everyday was the same. Fake my smiles and laughs around my friends, and break down crying when they weren't in sight. Only this time I think I might not be able to control my emotions, and I might do something I'll regret. I might actually want to get myself killed if this continues on endlessly. I thought that if I kept up my act while around people, I might actually start to feel happy. But I guess I was wrong. All it's doing is making me worse, I'm forced to watch everyone truly feel content with who they are. And I don't blame them, they are really kind individuals and they deserve to be happy. Not me. I will not be happy, I do not deserve that privilege.

I'm nothing more than a fool. And I do not wish for happiness, not until I am able to experience real friendship for myself. Then and only then will I truly be happy with my life.


	4. Teal Hair

Chapter 4: Teal Hair

The half vacant streets of Hugel was a nice change of pace. It was peaceful and quiet, very different than the bustling streets of the capital Prontera I was used to. I had come to this town to say my farewells to my closest companions, who had been my friends for many years. I was to leave Midgard in only a few short days, and I might never see them again. But this is something I must do, for the good of everyone in Midgard and possibly outside it as well.

It was a teary goodbye, my friends were starting to cry, and I couldn't help but feel bad for causing them pain. But they understood what I had to do, and they promised that they would support me. Some even managed to convince me to visit them every few years, just to let them know I was alive and well.

Where I was going, I wouldn't need my equipment. So I did the one thing I thought would make everyone feel well again. I gave them my possessions. Most had tried to refuse but once I got through to them that it would be something of me with them, they had reluctantly accepted the gifts.

That was only a few days ago, and I was now on a large boat leaving Midgard. To where I was going, I had no clue. My only guide would be myself, and the memories of my companions I had left behind.

* * *

**Mii~ Like every chapter, this one is dedicated to one of my friends on RO, this friend has recently left ragnarok online and yeah. This one's for you Fuuka-chan.**


End file.
